


Something Else

by DarknessCares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Harry/Severus - Freeform, Harry/sev, Hope, Latin Magic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Sub Sev, Sub Severus Snape, Tags May Change, Trust, Unknown Power, Where is this secrets leading to, grammar not perfect, revise later, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCares/pseuds/DarknessCares
Summary: Harry knew the world knows the truth that Voldemort is returned officially and he has a lot on his plate to deal with in his Hogwarts years, but nothing is what it is seem when there's an uncovering secret. He doesn't know how he managed to begin the mess, but the mess itself is only the beginning. Harry's world isn't himself alone anymore now his eyes are open to truth he has never realized before. Plus, everyone is expecting him to do something about Voldemort and that's pressuring enough to what he has going on in his life now.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

The intense are stronger than usual at Hogwarts. After last year, where people saw the truth of the return of Voldemort. However, something was changing everything. Harry saw something beyond the truth and he hasn’t told anyone a single thing. Not even his friends, but he kept this to himself. He spent the entire summer to process the information from that battle at the Magic of Ministry while grieving the loss of his godfather. He spent the entire summer mentally tortured by the damaged the war has caused, no one has bothered to check on he was coping. Harry learned that he was on his own and trying to process it all together alone. Something has changed and he had no idea.

Either ways, that summer was over and Harry had to face everything at Hogwarts. Everyone was afraid and uncertain to what could potentially happen this year. Everyone knew he has returned officially in public and what it could mean. The fear among the society and the conflicts to how things are turning out. Harry spent the time doing what the headmaster wanted him to do and that was gaining information from the new potion professor…well, the retired professor that decided to teach. Harry wasn’t surprised the headmaster caved in to provide position to Professor Snape. No one has spoken about how the professor taught the class for DADA. 

Harry spent a lot of his time studying and reading everything from the old potion book. He couldn’t figure out why the style of writing appeared to be familiar and he had to read it from somewhere. Either ways, he would return to the book when he couldn’t figure out how to understand his homework and eventually made sense. 

He learned about a few things he hasn’t considered and ended up doing further research onto other books and finding other notes. He was drawn to such intelligent, especially details from an old book to other books that connected to the same half blood prince. Harry didn’t know why he was finding this book to be helping him out of any other books, but he felt capable to learn. He realized the Latin are heavily rooted to the spells and began to study it further on the language.   
One night he was reading and softly spoken something a line. He was focusing on pronouncing it correctly and a glow around the wall. That caught the green eyes shifted over to and seeing it was affecting the wall. He knew he said something in Latin, but not considering it in a spell. The translation was a statement that the wall reveals the truth, but he thought it was referring to the portraits that communicate. He closed up the book and grabbed his bag. He headed into the wall and it opened up for him. He looked around and seeing it was a hidden pathway. The glow continued to guide him along the way and he entered into the room that was never crossed by anyone. 

The Gryffindor didn’t understand what this spell was trying to show him, especially he had no intention of creating this spell in the process. It was a like small study room and only three different books. He walked to the first book and there is no title. All plain and simple. He opened it up and it revealed himself. All the details that could be about Harry Potter himself. It wasn’t like the historical part of it, but the personality who Harry Potter actually is. He didn’t understand it and trying to look at another perspective. 

“What truth am I supposed to see…?” He kept changing the page and trying to figure out the information that made most sense to him. 

The last one reveals that Potter line comes from a long ancestry, but left it to nothing to reveal. Harry blinked a few times and wondered what that had implied. He didn’t know anything about his family and the history. All he knew was his mother is a muggle born from a muggle family and his father’s family a pure blood wizard family. He decided to ask Hermione later on researching on his family tree and learning more about his family. The other two books sitting there and he moved over closely to see. He opened it and only found it to be empty and blank pages. He checked the last book and it blank pages. 

Harry sat down and thought about it for a while and wondered why this spell chose to show him this kind of a truth. He suspected that it wanted him to learn about his family, but why? There was a demand for an answer within him, but he realized the only person who knew his family was Remus Lupin. He barely knew a thing about his parents aside from others that his father was a player in the quidditch, friends with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and attended to Hogwarts growing up. That they were famously known as a prankster. That was mostly his father James. However, he knew little of his mother and much less than he knew about his father. No one took the time to tell him about his mother other than she was brilliant witch. He knew the relative, but they spoke nothing of his parents. 

Harry sat down and looked at the blank pages…he picked up a quill and decided to place in questions about his parents and any family questions. It was considered like a check list of the questions. He wanted to figure out things about his family and the name itself. Many spoke the Potter house as if it was an old pure blood name, which was clear that money passed on for generation. Harry knew didn’t come from a poor family because many parents don’t leave their children this much inheritance and he doesn’t know how much more in the other bank his parents left. Only the access ones were to survive through his school years, which was beyond enough to cover dozen times amount he truly needed. 

Harry looked at the time and realized he needed to go to the dining hall to eat and he went up to go out of the private study area. He decided to be careful to speak in Latin unless he intentionally uses the magic. He wasn’t certain how managed to do that and he figured to solve that later. 

Harry traveled through the mysterious hall and trying to recall where he could be. He didn’t have the map on hands and figured to have it on hands next time. He kept trying to navigate through the hallway pathway and trying to recall the direction to return to the library. The pathway dragged on longer than he had originally and the concerned that he would be truly lost or stuck. He was trying to figure out how to get himself out of this hidden location. 

There is an unusual sounding and he followed it as he gained closer than usual. As the muffling sound turned into vocalizing and familiar language Harry can recognized, he tilted his head as he was getting closer. The speaker was in a professional tone and giving out the instruction, as Harry tried to clue in exactly what subject this professor is. As he heard the certain wording and he didn’t know how close he was to the classroom. As the voice became strong enough to know he was one foot away to enter into the classroom and stopped walking any further. Harry found the access and his viewing showed there are students in the house of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He saw they were taking note and working together in the lecture course. 

The dark billowing cape coursing through the classroom as Harry recognized anywhere, but this was much different. It was a side of the professor Harry has never seen…where Professor Snape’s oblivious of his presence. The way Snape carefully worded things around the students and not belittling anyone or threatening detention. Everyone within the room wasn’t terrified of the professor, but given him a sense of expectation. Harry could not understand why this man happened to be so different from any other times. He watched how the professor handled the situation quickly and realized how much effort and time he placed into the classroom. To ensure these lessons are instilled in all wizards and witches to learn. 

“…Then you check over the statistic results to ensure you effective achieved the balance of those ingredients. Any mishap can render the potion uselessly and wasted ingredients away. The assignment will be due next class on the study of the next potion, I want twelve feet parchment work with resource cited. That is all. Get out.” Severus waved his wand and turned the chalkboard to hide away. 

The students wasted no time and hurried themselves out of the classroom. Harry stood behind the wall and watched everyone leaving except the professor. Harry knew the professor was finished teaching once dinner hour arrived. The professor sat down and sighed. He shook his head and pinched his forehead. Harry didn’t understand why he was doing that and waited until it was safe to leave. He didn’t need the unwanted detention at this point. He figured he could find a way to leave after the professor leaves. 

Severus spelled his classroom to restore the mess and the entire magic was surreal like. The emerald eyes widened at the sight as the way this particular magic fun. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing as it was not a typical type. The way it moved and handled things naturally without difficulty. Harry glanced at his own wand and realized he hasn’t placed more effort into his own ability lately. There was a lot to factor in. 

The Gryffindor glanced up and noticed the professor is doing something. The way he set down his wand, which was not something the professor does. Severus set it across from himself and chanted a particular spell. Through the ears of Potter quickly registered to what he knew and he quickly rushed out of the hidden wall of hallway. His wand performed into the counteracting and surging the urgent source of power to cancel out, however too late. 

The professor collapsed onto the floor after the spell took place and Harry crashed onto his knees. He pulled out another spell and shook his head.

“PROFESSOR! Wake up!” The panic rose as he trying to scan for the serious cause and he saw the bleeding slathered across the chest. 

His mind recalled carefully on the potion book’s input on the spell and something told him interally about the Latin spell. He gulped heavily and drew out his wand. He uttered it carefully and wielded his wand on the professor. It was like a pulling to both sides to join into one with heavy weight at once. Harry kept going as the sweats came on. His heart pounded against his chest heavily to the point he didn’t know what he could do. He kept speaking in Latin naturally without stopping and the bleeding finally stopped. 

Severus gasped loudly and dark eyes snapped open to see Potter hovering him. Potter was sweating all over and breathing heavily as the spell was completed. He looked at the man with such confusion. 

Severus was about to get up, but Harry wasn’t letting him. Harry patted the man’s chest and shook his head. 

“…what…what were you thinking?” Harry couldn’t believe it himself.

Harry knew internally that they were never on good terms, but he always valued many lives regardless of his opinions in others. He didn’t think the professor would consider killing himself so easily and didn’t understand why. 

Severus stared right at Potter at confusion. He thought Potter hated him? Saw him nothing of importance? Would have encouraged the welcome death party for him…there were many questions flooding in his mind and realized that Potter saved him instead. He had no idea how Potter found him in time, but much have begged the question. His eyes swelled in tears and quickly looked away in sense of defeat.   
Harry looked at him and wondered what was wrong, but he knew there was no way to leave this man alone, “You’re going to be alright, Professor. I’m here now,” Harry sighed as he was glad to see him alive.

What he did not know is that everything changed the way he saw things. Harry had no idea why all this was happening, but he knew he could not leave this professor alone. Harry helped the professor to get on his feet and lead him the way to a chair to sit down in. He started to clean him up with his spells and seeing that he’s being watched without a single judgement. 

“Why…are you doing this?” Severus softly spoke. 

There was such confusion in his tone, not even anger or strong negative tone were in the mix. Harry glanced up at the wizard and looked into those dark eyes.

“Because I want to help you. You deserve to make things better in your life, um…sir…Snape.” Harry looked at him as if he believed in the good side of Severus. 

Severus didn’t know what to think of it, but he realized that Harry’s being serious in the matter about him. Someone actually serious about his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn’t believe he saved the professor’s life, but he barely knew the him. He decided that changed things around as he didn’t want anything to happen to this one. Harry needed to do something to help the man and thought to start with the basic. He looked at the man with full attention.

“Have you eaten or drank anything recently?”

Severus shook his head, but he didn’t understand what was all happening. Harry could read his face now and realized that saving the professor left questionable situation. He needed to find a way to show that his professor didn’t need to give up. 

“Do you have a kitchen in your quarter?” Severus nodded, “Can you lead me to your quarter?”

The professor waited for a moment as he didn’t expect this. He stared at Potter and Harry didn’t bother rushing him. He waited for a confirmation to be shown or not. He thought about a few things in case he couldn’t access into the quarter. 

“I supposed?” Severus wasn’t confident, which was cleared to see. 

Harry nodded and gently smiled at him. He stood by the man’s side and ready to walk to the quarter. Severus got himself off the chair and finding himself trying to figure things out. He didn’t understand what Potter was trying to do. What the intentions were and the importance of it. Part of him left in disbelief to be still alive and saved by Potter. A student that didn’t care for him. But now, he saw that Potter does care. Nothing made sense to the professor as he was trying to make to end his life. He was trying to forget trying to live. Instead, one student is trying to keep him living and going. To get him to continue further and comforting him. 

Severus didn’t see the point of serving his life longer than necessary and lost in his thoughts for an answer about Potter. He couldn’t comprehend anything. He kept walking the familiar path without a second thoughts and Potter followed him through the hallway to the quarter. He muttered the password to his portrait and the door swings open. 

Harry made sure the professor entered into the room and followed in behind him. He didn’t know what to expect within the quarter. When entering the room, he saw the place was a mess. Paperwork were everywhere, spilled potion work, forgotten food and drink, clothes randomly on the floor and chair. This showed more to Harry about the professor’s lifestyle and understood where it might have started. Harry guided the man to the table and seated him down. 

Harry turned over to the kitchen and searched for what he could find. He found a few things and went into the muggle style in the kitchen. He barely used any magic involved, but it wasn’t anything unfamiliar to do. It didn’t take him long and he turned to the professor with two cups of hot tea and sets them down on the table. He grabbed a plate of simple sandwiches and placed it between them. Harry sat down next to the man and looked at him. 

“Eat, Professor, surely you’re hungry.” Harry smiled at him.  
Severus looked at him, “Why?”

Harry’s heart ached to hear that and saw that the man wasn’t trying. He didn’t know what else to say. Instead, he picked up the man’s hands and placed the sandwich into the hands. 

“Trust me, eat your food.” He kept smiling. 

Harry picked up his own sandwich and showed the man what he was doing. He took a bite out of his sandwich and chewed the food. Severus saw him eating with no worries or fear behind it. Harry nodded to encourage the man in front of him to eat as well.   
The professor leaned in and took a bite out of the sandwich. He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t. He kept eating as he saw Harry smiled at him, but he still didn’t view the importance to do. He was so used to eating like nothing else. All alone. But, something about this time was different and he never had anyone to eat with. The great hall dining did not exactly count because others wouldn’t be attentive as Harry would be now. The headmaster would be focused on the other professors, so he had no one to check to see if he was eating or providing a sense of company. He kept eating more over time and wondered why food was necessary. 

Harry took a sip of the hot tea and figured he could stay to watch the professor. He wasn’t sure if it was necessary to get someone involved. He had to do something and keep the professor alive. The side he was seeing of Severus is vulnerable. Severus did eventually pick up the cup of tea and sipped a few here and there. The Gryffindor was glad he was drinking something and keeping himself full. Harry stood up and picked up a few things. Severus watched him picking up things on the table and eyed him curiously. 

“What are you doing?” The man softly spoke.  
Harry looked at him, “Organizing. You haven’t had a nice space in a while, have you?”

The dark eyes looked away in shame and Harry realized that was a wrong approach to do. He hummed gently. 

“It’s okay, we all have messy space. You just drink your tea. I’ve got this.” He smiled. 

Severus glanced and saw Harry took the time to organize the paperwork without any issue. He took his cup of tea and sipped it in between. Harry managed to make the dining table much cleaner than usual. Harry didn’t just stay at the table, but moved to the counter within the kitchen section and clears up the mess by hands. He did things by habits he grew up and took the quietness as a good thing. 

Severus watched him doing everything without magic and seeing the mess becomes much smaller over time. He relaxed a little over time.

“How did you do all these cleaning work?” Severus softly spoke. 

Harry placed the last cup into the cupboard and turned to Severus with his full attention, “I do cleaning chores regularly growing up. Second nature to me, I guess.” He shrugged, “I don’t mind.”  
The professor lightly nodded, “I see.”  
He looked at him, “You’ve been stressed out and busy, haven’t you, Snape?”

Severus nodded and appreciated that Harry saw that from him. Not judging him or expecting perfection of his life. 

“When the last time you showered?”

Severus glanced away and Harry realized that no one was looking after him. No one noticed something was wrong until he entered into the room. He walked up to the man and gently rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get your shower in. While you do that, I will make your place much nicer and easier to sleep in. Would you like that, Snape?”

The man nodded as his fear of being judged faded away and Harry guided the professor to the bathroom. He helped him to set the shower up and running for him. He made sure to keep things simple as possible. 

“Will you alright alone, Snape?” Harry looked at him concerningly. 

Severus nodded and Harry left him alone in the bathroom. He kept his words on cleaning up the quarter and making things easier for the professor. He could see there was a lot to do for this man and he needed to make a way to simplify the lifestyle. It was revealing what kind of a person Severus Snape is. Harry found books that the man would have, clothes that are causal and how the quality materials are. The notes for students about improving specific area on or challenges for them to have. The kind of food that the man eats are tasteful. 

Harry realized the professor is human like anyone else and he felt bad all years he treated and accused the man. He saw a brilliant man who happened to live a stressful and busy life. A man who didn’t have anyone taking care of him. He knew something needed to change and that meant to be consistence of checking in and routines. 

The last thing Harry did is fixing up the bed nicely enough to be ready to settle in. He sent the note to his friends that he is safe and will not be in the dormitory tonight. He has something to do and promises to see them in the morning. 

The bathroom door opened with the professor in fresh night gown and slippers on. Harry turned to see him and happy to know he is all cleaned up.

“How’s the shower?”  
Severus noticed the place much cleaner, “…decent. You…you-you cleaned my quarter.” He amazed how nice the place looked as he looked around.   
Harry nodded, “You needed it and I got your bed ready. You haven’t slept well lately, I see. You should sleep much easier tonight.” 

Severus headed over to the bed and recognizing the comforts of his bed. He sat down and looked at Harry confusingly.

“What do you want from me?”  
Harry frowned and walked up to the man, “Nothing. I just want you to know you’re going to be okay. Snape…have others making you do things you don’t want to do?”

Severus turned his head away and nodded. There was clear shame in his face and Harry couldn’t believe it. The people took advantage of the man and now understood those angers all those years. He sat down next to the man and hugged him. 

“I’m not going to do that with you, Snape. What I want is you to take good care of yourself. I will help you too.” Harry figured to keep it simple and helpful.

Severus first tensed up, but eased into the arms around him. Something felt different compared to others holding him. He eased into Potter’s trust and his words for now. He didn’t want to be attach at this point and decided to wait when that time comes. 

Harry helped him get into bed and tucked him in. He could see the exhaustion all over his face from a long day and much work. He looked into the man’s dark eyes.

“I’ll be on the sofa. Wake me up whenever you need me, alright?” Harry smiled gently. 

Harry stood up from the bed and turned to where the living room located. Only to find his shirt gripped onto and he turned to him attentively. 

“Do you need something?”  
“…I don’t want to be left alone right now.” He whispered.   
Harry nodded, “And what would you want me to do?”  
“…join my bed? If…if it’s not too much…” He gulped.

Harry thought about it, but he could see the side of this professor’s needs. He sat down on the bed and nodded. The gripped loosened up and slid down on the bed to extend space for the Gryffindor. Potter eased down and pulled over the sheets. 

The lights were out and their eyes closed up for the night.


End file.
